Blessing In Disguise
by PersonSayinStuff
Summary: Max runs off as he goes through another fight with his sister. Who comes in to help him? None other than Misty, someone who can relate to his problems.


**First one-shot! Woot woot! I randomly selected two characters for this story, and the chosen ones are Max and Misty! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Ugh! I hate her so much!" A young boy yelled. "Just because she is older than me doesn't mean she's better. I'm the one holding the PokéNav and yet she insists on taking the route with the pretty flowers."

While on their way to Cerulean City, Max and his sister May had another argument. Max was fed up with his sister, so he decided to run away from the camp for a while. Little did he know that someone was following him.

"Hey, Max." A girl with orange hair said as she approached the boy. It was Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean City who is with them after she visited Pallet Town.

"Oh. Hi, Misty." Max replied. "Let me guess…you're here to tell me to go back to camp, or I shouldn't talk bad about my sister because she is my sister and stuff."

"Actually, no." Misty replied. "I'm here to talk to you. Ok…I know it is wrong for you to say that you hate May because I know deep inside you still love her."

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Come on, Max. I know you do, even if you won't admit it. The truth is…I can relate with you."

"Right…you have three older sisters."

"See…I have to deal with three of them while you only have to deal with one."

"Still…they're probably different from May."

"Please…my sisters always get on my nerves. They want things to run the way they want it. I mean…I wanted to continue traveling with Ash, but my sisters told me to run the gym because they were going on some trip around the world. I didn't like the idea of being the gym leader at first, but I ended up loving the responsibility. It turns out that I needed to take the role in order for me to grow as a Water Pokémon trainer. The whole thing turned out to be a blessing in disguise, and it's all because of my crazy sisters."

"Well…as far as I'm concerned, nothing that May does for me is a blessing. She always gets on my nerves, and I don't get anything in return." Max shrugged.

"Really, Max?" Misty looked at Max with a smile. She had the question that will make Max change his mind. "So, tell me, why did you start traveling in the first place? You know you could travel eventually once you become a trainer, and yet here you are traveling even before you could get your first Pokémon."

Max wondered. Why IS he on this journey? He paused for a while. He tried to think of a good reason why he was on this journey. There was really one person in mind that came up.

"Well…" Max said as he tried to get deeper in thought, but he decided to let pride take over. "It's because May needed someone to look after her."

"So it all comes down to May then." Misty said as she smirked. She knew she had gotten to Max.

"Of course, she can't handle things by herself. That's why it was important for me to come."

"Max, the fact that you're worried about her means you care for her."

"Hmm…I guess you're right. Also, because of her, I got to go to many adventures, and I got to learn so much about Pokémon even before I start out as a trainer." Misty smirk turned into a smile. She's glad Max finally realized the truth.

"Imagine if you never travelled with her. Maybe you'll be as naïve as Ash when he started out." The two laughed.

"Nah. I don't think so. I study a lot about Pokémon. But I guess I'll still be naïve." Max said as he continued chuckling.

"Back to our main topic…" Misty said. "No matter how big of a pain you think May is, she will always have your back when you need it. She is a rock that you can lean on when you're in a bad situation. She will never let you down. She won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I guess you're right. Likewise for me, I won't let anything bad happen to her…especially when that weird Harley shows up again."

"Looks like you're okay now, huh?"

"Yeah…let's go back to the camp." Max said as they both stood up.

"Before we go…Max, promise me that you'll look out for May." Misty said as she lifted her pinkie.

"I promise." Max said as he linked his pinkie with Misty's. "We should both look after our sisters." They let go, and went back to the camp where May and the others were.

They arrived at the campsite and saw that Ash and Brock were talking with May, who looked at little down.

"Looks like they're finally back." Brock said. May's face lifted up to see her little brother.

"Hey, May." Max said as he approached his sister. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier."

"It's okay, Max. I shouldn't have gotten us lost." May said in reply as she stood up.

"Glad you two are okay now." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Good…the stew is already done, so it's dinner time!" Brock exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone else exclaimed as they ran to the dinner table.

No matter the struggles they go through as siblings, Max and May will always support each other. They always have each other's back. They love each other.

Honestly…it's just normal that they go through something like that.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Sorry if I'm not too deep with my vocabulary. Who should be in my next one-shot?**


End file.
